Por eso Tobi nunca debe aburrirse
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: Y Muchas cosas más que quizá no deberían pasar! x3
1. El Movimiento Perfecto

En una tarde común y cualquiera, en un escondite común y cualquiera donde villanos comunes y cualesquiera (Villanos: Oee! ¬¬) habitan, se situaba un peligroso y desastrozo debate:

-TOBI ESTÁ ABURRIDO! X3

-Ya cállate hum! Ya me tienes harto ! Llevas diciéndo lo mismo desde hace 5 min. hum! -Dijo cierto rubio mientras preparaba unas cuántas bombas.

-Hagámos algo Sempaaai! :3

-Si te digo que sí te callarás hum?

-Tal vez x3!

-Entonces no. Muere hum!-dijo arrojándole muchos sellos explosivos.

-Noo! A Tobi le duelee! -gritaba éste mientras corría en círculos.

-Deidara! Deja de tratar de deshacerte de Tobi! ...otra vez -.-'-dijo el Uchiha apareciéndo de pronto en la entrada.

-Pero Itachi hum, él empezó! Tienes idea de lo que-.. Espera! Tú no estabas m-

-No, no la tengo y sí, cállate, no hables de "eso" que la fickera se deprime (N/A: TT-TT)

-Hum!

-Bien, entonces, cómo fue que empezó esto?

-Verás-empezó Tobi reponiéndose de las explosiones- se hallaba Tobi muy feliz afuera admirándo lo hermoooosa que es la naturaleza, y pensé "La gente debería cuidar más lo que le rodea", por que, sabes? No todo es para siempre, y cosas como éstas muchos menos ya que son dadas por la amorosa madre naturaleza que le da vida y color a todo lo ...

Y contínuos "bla bla bla" pasaban ahora por la mente de Itachi y Deidara que sólo veían a Tobi hacer movimientos con las manos y poses ridículas.

-Deidara, explícame tú, directo al grano.

-Verás hum, me hallaba yo aquí sentado-

El pelinegro lanzaba una mirada furtiva al rubio.

-Más te vale que no vayas con el mismo rollo que el otro.

-No no, descuida hum; te decía, estaba sentado creando arte, entonces llegó Tobi y me dijo que estaba aburrido, me preguntó si hacíamos algo y le dije que no entonces le lanzé mi arte y llegaste tú en ése momento y ya.

-...y entonces regresé a la guarida y fue cuando encontré a Sempai sentado haciéndo manualidades, y Tobi le dijo que Tobi estaba aburrido, entonces sempai le dijo a Tobi que se callara T-T y le dije a Semapi que si hacíamos algo :D a lo que sempai respondió que si me callaba sí lo hacíamos y le dije que tal vez y sempai se enfadó y me lanzó su arte y entonces Tobi se prendió fuego y estalló y corrió en círculos mientras se quemaba y no era ayudado por nadie y entonces Itachi-kun llegó y regaño a sempai :3.

-Bueno.. Sigues aburrido Tobi?

-Síi! Tobi está demasiado aburiidoo! TTwTT

-Bueno bueno.. ¿Qué quieres hacer Tobi?

-Bueno, ésta mañana Tobi se levantó pensando en qué podría hacer Tobi hoy, y muchas cosas felices se pasaron por su cabeza, entonces Tobi piensa que-

-Ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer-dijo el Uchiha activando su mangekyo sharingan y sacando unos hilos ninja-. Deidara, ayúdame.

-Ya voy hum.

-A qué jugaremos? nwn

*Minutos después...*

-Por qué le hacen esto a Tobi? TT^TT Tobi es un buen chico! Tobi no ha hecho nada malo! Tobi sólo estaba aburrido! Tobi quería jugaaar!

-Aún así no se calla hum, ahora qué?

-Sí colgarlo de la pared no lo detuvo entonces no sé.

-Para ser el genio sobreviviente de tu clan no eres tan genial Itachi hum! ¬¬'

-¬/_\¬ Vuelves a decir eso y voy a meterte tu arcilla por-

-Por Jashin-sama!

Los 3 Akatsukis voltearon sobre saltados hacia la entrada, donde ahora se hallaba el friki Jashinista con las manos en alto.

-Si me pagaran por cada que Hidan dice eso, tendría de vuelta el dinero que acabo de perder por su culpa-dijo con melancolía su compañero que venía detrás.

-¿Qué pasó, Kakuzu?

-Nada Itachi, sólo que el estúpido de Hidan se emocionó en una preventa de unos boletos sólo por que según tuvo un su sueño donde Jashin le decía que si compraba los boletos pasaría no sé qué cosa.

Los 4 Akatsukis no-Jashinistas voltearon a ver a Hidan y estallaron los 4 en sonoras carcajadas.

-Pero ya verán ustedes bola de herejes! Ya me estarán besándo los pies para que los salve!

-Preferiría morir, eso me salvaría de besarte los pies-dijo Itachi en tono burlón y volvieron a reír.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué se ríen?

-Danna! -saltó el ojiazul- ¿Dónde estabas hum? De lo que te has perdido.

-Debido a que son ustedes, de nada interesante por lo que veo- acto seguido Sasori miró a Tobi incrustado en la pared y amarrado como una oruga-... O tal vez sí.

-No quieres saber qué le pasó a Tobi, Danna?

-Realmente no.

-Hum!

-Tobi se aburre máaas! w

-Alguien se le ocurre algo para que Tobi no se aburra?- Preguntó Itachi tranquilamente, a lo que recibió una mirada asesina de parte de sus compañeros-Qué? Yo sólo quiero que se calle-repuso y todos dejaron de mirarlo mal.

-Podemos convertir a Tobi en un tiro al blanco-propuso Kakuzu.

-O en un "Operando"- dijo Hidan en tono alegre.

-Podemos hacerlo estallar, hum!-

-P-podríamos no hacer algo t-tan peligroso!-gritó Tobi tratándo de serenarlos- Sempaai!

Entonces una masa extraña comenzaba a salir del techo.

-Aaaah!- gritaron a coro todos los akatsukis presentes.

-Zetsu idiota! Ya te dijimos que dejes de hacer esas apariciones hum!

-Perdonen, se me había olvidado. **Bien sabes que no es cierto. **¿Qué hacen?

-Tratamos de hacer que Tobi no se aburra.

-**Por qué no lo noquean? **No recurran a la violencia.

-Por qué no se nos ocurrió antes hum!

-Dónde está Kisame?- preguntó Itachi.

-Justo entraba al baño cuando llegamos.

-Oh bien.

-Por cierto Hidan, de qué son los boletos que compraste hum?

-Ah sí, mira, aquí están- dijo extendiéndole una tira de boletitos plegables a Deidara.

-Compraste...!

-Qué hay?-gritó Kisame entrando a la cueva de pronto

-Aaaaahhh!-gritaron todos de nuevo

-Kisame! Avisa antes de entrar!

-T-tenemos que poner una puerta -dijo Itachi soltándo un suspiro.

-No tengo por qué avisar cuando voy a entrar, no es esto un baño!

-Bueno ya, está bien. Deidara, de qué son los boletos que Hidan compró?

-Qué boletos?-preguntó Kisame.

-Para qué no estás a tiempo hum?

-Si sigues haciéndo eso Deidara, el próximo que estará colgado en la pared serás tú ¬/_\¬

-En fin, para qué son los boletos-preguntó Sasorio después de tanto tiempo.

-Dice... "El movimiento perfecto".

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero sus comentarios si les gustó o si no x3!


	2. Yo ahora odio los dulces

**Naruto no me pertenece; ni ninguno de los Akatsukis **(TT-TT la realidad es triste)**.  
**

**Ni las marcas que se nombrarán (Osea, W.W.)**

* * *

-Así que eran entradas para un cine hum?

-El título de la película se veía bien, además ya tenemos los boletos.

-Bueno, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi y Deidara irán a comprar lo que necesitaremos para la función, ya saben, eso que se compra en los cines. Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori y yo iremos a pagar.

El primer grupo se juntó y se encaminaron a la dulcería.

-...*silencio absoluto*

-Y exactamente qué se compra en un cine para ver una película?-preguntó Kisame.

-Yo no sé hum, me arrebataron mi infancia-dijo mirándo con odio a Itachi-. Tú que tuviste un hermano menor, sabes... quée... se... qué te pasa Itachi?

Itachi ahora se hallaba en el rincón más oscuro del cine, en posición fetal con las manos en los oídos.

-Etto.. Sempai! Podría decirse que ninguno de nosotros ha tenido infancia

-Y qué tal tú, Tobi? Te la pasas pensándo en cosas felices todo el tiempo-dijo mientras dejaba de ver a Itachi.

...

-Y Tobi?

-Allá-señaló Kisame con su zamehada golpeando accidentalmente a uno de los clientes- Odio cuando la gente se te atravieza- y dicho esto fueron a buscar a Tobi.

-Qué haces con eso Tobi?

-Jugando Sempai! n.n

-Jugando a qué, hum?

-Tienes que mover ésa cosa que cuelga y agarrar uno de los monitos de ahí abajo :D

-Vaya, se ve fácil, quítate.

-Nani? No, no sempai! Tobi está jugando! T^T

-Cállate y quítate Tobi, nisiquiera puedes agarrar uno, es mi turno hum!

Y dicho y hecho Deidara quitó a Tobi de un empujón y empezó a jugar.

-Qué pasa hum? Esto no se mueve.

-Tienes que depositar una moneda sempai n.n!

-Como sea.. Kisame! Una moneda!

-Pero es para los dulces.

-Y qué? Tú nisiquiera comes, dame una moneda.

Y una vez Deidara introdujo la moneda comenzó a jugar.

-Mira! Ahí hay un muñeco del Kyubi! ¿Qué tal que se lo llevamos al lider?

-Síi, Tobi piensa que le gustará n.n

-Bueno, a por ese muñeco!

-Qué hacen?

-Ah hola Itachi, ya estás mejor?-saludó Kisame- Estamos jugando a atrapar al Kyubi. (N/A: lol! xD)

-Sólo así podrán atraparlo -/_\-' -susurró.

-Qué dijiste hum!

-Nada. No estarán utilizando el dinero de los dulces verdad? Kakuzu se enojaría sí se entera.

-Oh pero no lo hará hum!

-De todos modos no importa, quítense de ahí, es estúpido y jamás podrán conseguir un muñeco.

-Hay modos-dijo Kisame levantando a Zamehada en alto.

-No van a romper nada, vamos, regresemos por las cosas.

Regresaron los 4 juntos y se pararon frente al mostrador.

-¿Sí, qué se les ofrece?

-Amm... Queremos de las cosas que la gente compra para ver una película.

-Sí, pero, ¿qué se les antoja exactamente?

-... Queremos de las cosas que la gente compra para ver una película.

-...' .Mire, por acá tenemos palomitas, acá hay dulces y por acá están las sodas; si gusta puede comprar el "Paquete Alcance" que trae unas palomitas medianas, dos refrescos medianos y una bolsa de dulces.

-Nada más tiene eso? Y si se da cuenta no somos 2 hum! Somos 4, y faltan otros 4! Y yo no pienso tomar del mismo refresco que estos hum, qué asco!

-Cálmate Deidara ¬/-\¬'. Sí emm.. qué más tiene?

-Tobi quiere dulces! ^w^

-O podrían comprar el "Paquete Combo" que trae una cubeta de palomitas, 2 refrescos grandes y un helado.

-Tobi quiere eso! X3

-Todo? ./_\.

-Síi! X3

-Bueno pero te lo acabas... Deme uno de ...¿Qué es eso?

-¿Estos? Son dulces Wonka.

-Tobi no conocía esa marca OwO

-Nadie de hecho hum!

-No conocen los dulces Wonka?-les preguntó asombrado el vendedor.

-Éste idiota nos pregunta sobre eso y nisiquiera sabíamos que había que comprar para una película hum-susurró Deidara molesto.

-Bueno, aquí les tengo un video sobre los dulces Wonka y su creador :D! ¿Quieren verlo?

-La verd-

-SÍI! nwn-gritó Tobi emocionado.

El video comenzaba con muchos enanitos IGUALES vestidos de la misma manera y cantaban todos una cancioncita pegajosa y con tonada alegre, de un momento a otro salía un tipo con sombrero de copa con una sonrisa diabólica que se unía a cantar la canción.

_Willie Wonka, Willie Wonka es un gran chocolatero...(8)_

*3 minutos después*

-Ahora ya saben lo que son los dulces Wonka :)

-Itachi..?

-Qué sucede, Kisame?

-Toma-dijo al momento que extendía su Zamehada-atraviézame con ella , sé fuerte, no te preocupes por mí!

- -/_\-' ... Tobi, y Deidara?

-Aquí, en el suelo n.n-dijo señalándo a Deidara inconciente.

- -/_\-U no vuelvo a salir con ustedes... En fin, Kisame, carga a Deidara; Tobi, llévate tus cosas. Disculpe? Me da unas de ésas cosas que tienen eso amarillo encima, y una cubeta de ésas otras amarillas? Y unos vacitos de esos.

-... Seguro.

Minutos después ya estaban cargado de golosinas, pochoclos/palomitas y demás porquerías y comida-taparterias.

* * *

Bueno, acá el segundo cap. y siento que cada vez digo más tonterías XD.

Gracias por los coments :3

(P.D.:Aún no sé muy bien cómo "moverme" en el sitio, por eso no sé cómo subir/editar ciertas cosas ._., taskete kudasai D: !)


	3. No somos buenos para esto

"No somos buenos para esto.."

Por otro lado, el segundo conjunto ya se hallaba en la taquilla.

-Ves Sasori? Te dije que era aquí!-alegó Hidan.

-Es que en el otro lugar también había una fila.

-Sí pero ésa era la fila del baño y de mujeres además!

-Cállense o los callo-dijo Kakuzu mirándolos maléficamente

-Así como callas a Hidan en las noches?-se aventuró Zetsu diciéndolo en un tono juguetón

-Cá-cállate pedazo de alga!-gritó Hidan un poco alterado.

-Te equivocas Zetsu, si lo callara yo podría dormir todas las noches, pero realmente sucede todo lo contrario.

Hidan empezó a ponerse negro de coraje (xD) y Kakuzu les dió la espalda, Sasori y Zetsu se limitaron a sonreírse con complicidad.

Kakuzu se aproximó a la taquilla y le extendió los boletos de todos a la chica.

-Vienen en pareja?-preguntó sonriéndo.

-No.

-Bueno, nada más necesito una identificación y podrán pasar a ver la película.

-Claro.. Hidaan!

-Qué!

-Una identificación!

-Qué!

-Una! I-DEN-TI-FI-CA-CIÓN!

-SÍ TE ENTENDÍ! LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO TENEMOS UNA MALDITA IDENTIFICACIÓN!

-CÓMO M$ERDA NO VAMOS A TENER UNA!

-Y YO QUÉ SÉ! PREGUNTALE A PAIN!

-Regreso en un momento-dijo Kakuzu a la señorita y le arrancó los boletos de la mano.

-O-oiga!

-HIDAN!-dijo encaminándose hacia donde estaban los demás.

-QUÉ!

-Necesitamos una identificación o no nos dejarán entrar.

-Para qué diablos quiere una identificación! No sabe esa mujer quiénes somos ahh!- Hidan se acercó molesto de nuevo con los boletos y miró furioso a la señorita- Ve esto!-dijo mientras señalaba la nube de Akatsuki de su capa.

-S-sí!

-Sabe a qué corresponde!

-No..

-Cómo que no? Dónde fue que se crió? En una roca de seguro!

-Disculpe?-preguntó la trabajadora en tono ofendido.

-Nosotros vivimos en una cueva Hidan.

-Cállate Zetsu!

-Disculpen pero sin identificación no puedo dejarlos pasar.

-Y qué va a suceder entonces?-intervino Sasori.

-Tendrán que comprar los voletos de nuevo en la taquilla.

-No, eso jamás. Nos vamos! No vamos a desperdiciar el valioso dinero en un estúpido cine-dijo Kakuzu mientras se llevaba a Zetus y Sasori a jalones de las capas-. Hidan! Avisa a los demás que nos vamos.

-No Kakuzu, espera-se voltea a mirar a la empleada- Mira mujerzuela! Nosotros-

Pero entonces la empleada golpeó a Hidan con la caja registradora.

S/Z:Kakuzu, y si compras de nuevo los boletos?

Pero Kakuzu no les escuchó, por que se encontraba ya en la taquilla.

*Minutos después*

-Créeme Hidan, esto me dolió mucho más que a tí-dijo Kakuzu mientras miraba con melancolía su billetera.

-Eso crees idiota?-reclamaba mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente.

-Ahí vienen los demás-dijo Zetsu mientras veía a Itachi y los demás acercarse.

-¿? Qué le pasó a Deidara?-el cuál estaba siéndo depositado en el suelo y empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento.

- u/_\u nada importante. Qué te pasó a tí Hidan?

-**Llamó mujerzuela a la chica que nos atendía **y ella lo golpeó con la caja traga-monedas.

-Sempaai! Tobi tiene una duda! -^^-

-Qué quieres Tobi? Joder, apenas despierto y ya empiezas a molestarme hum! -3-

-Tobi quiere saber qué es una mujerzuela! -^0^-

...

-Y por qué tuvieron problemas con la empleada? o/.\o

-Por que dijo que los estúpidos boletos no servían si no teníamos identificación, entonces tuvimos que comprarlos otra vez.

Kisame, Itachi y Deidara miraron con asombro a Kakuzu que seguía mirándo su billetera.

- -/_\-U bueno ya, vayamos a formarnos, casi es la hora.


	4. Por eso odio a los niños

Bueno, acá el otro capítulo, que al parecer se hacen más cortos o.o' (eso.. no sé si sea bueno o malo .')

En fin ù.u...

**Naruto no me pertenece etc.. etc... y las demás cosas deprimentes que ya todos se saben que me hacen regresar a la realidad -.-'**

El fic :D!**  
**

* * *

"Por eso odio a los niños"

Y unas vez formados ya todos los Akatsuki esperaban como la demás gente.

-Tobi empieza a quedarse sin palomitas! TT3TT

-Te lo advertí Tobi ¬/-\¬

-No t.t

-Y sí es esta la fila correcta?

-Si Sasori, no empieces otra vez -.-

-Hum!

-Qué pasa sempai? O.o

-Ése niño de la otra fila me está mirándo feo hum! ùwu

-Etto.. Ignórale sempai n.n'

-No! Míralo que feo que es! Con su cara regordeta y su sonrisa muy de niño (?

- ¬/-\¬ Basta Deidara, deja en paz al niño y concéntrate a la fila que ya casi avanza-pero Itachi se dió cuenta de que el niño realmente los estaba mirándo feo- _Ignóralo, sólo es un niño, es un mocoso, es un niño, no vale la pena, les tiene envidia, sí eso es.._-se decía a así mismo tratándo de calmarse.

-No! Ahora me señala con su horrible dedo gordo y no deja de hacerme caras! ... Míralo! Se está picándo la nariz, qué asco hum!

-Ohh! Tal vez quiere que juegues con él sempai! :D

-Si es así, vamos a jugar entonces!

Y entonces Deidara metió ambas manos en sus bolsas de arcilla y éstas empezaron a masticar.

-Deidara, detente ahora!

-Por Jashin-sama, con qué hombres cavernarios de cabezadura me has dejado estar?

-No empieces Hidan ¬¬

Mientras Deidara y sus manitas fabricaban más arcilla, que comenzaban a ser pequeñas bombitas.

-Deidara! Kisame! Detenlo!

-Qué quieres que haga Itachi, así es el niño, no se le puede detener. Pero tiene razón, ése niño está muy feo, y ahora me hace caras a mí. Maldito niño! Hay que cargárnoslo Itachi!-dijo alzándo a Zamehada en alto.

-Qué? ·/_\·'

-Han caído en la locura.**Y qué? No te les vas a unir?** No creo que sea conveniente. **Pero mira al niño, realmente está feo.** Y bueno, pobre de él digo yo. **Y te hace caras. **Mal por él, se ve más feo.

-Oh Jashin-sama! Perdónalos por favor! Ellos no saben lo que sus vacías mentes y almas podrían llegar a transformar..

-Ya cállate Hidan -.-!

-Cállame Kakuzu cuando tu alma y tu razón se vean hecho pedazos, cuando no te quede más consuelo y llegue Jash-

-_Mamá mira a esos hombres extraños!_-gritó el niño señalándolos y todos voltearon a verlos.

-_No hagas caso a esos frikis hijo, no los mires._

-LO QUE SEMPAI NECESITA ES UN ABRAZO DE TOOBII! ^w^

Y así dicho y hecho Tobi se fue encima de Deidara y le dió un... "Abrazo de Tobi" (?

-Espera idiota! Se me salen las bombas!

Rápidamente Deidara comenzó a recoger sus bombitas expceto una que se fue rodándo hacia los pies del niño.

-Maldición hum!

-Deidara, tienes tus bombas contigo?

-Sí Itachi, excepto la que el niño se está tragando o_o

-Qué! O/.\O

-"_Atención Fila 3! Avance por favor Fila 3!"_

-Sí, sí era ésta, vamos chicos-dijo Sasori tranquilamente caminando con los demás.

Todos los Akatsukis se le quedaron mirándo al niño mientras avanzaban con rapidez.

-Lo que se gana por feo hum!

-Tobi está feliz por que por primera vez sempai no ha golpeado a Tobi por abrazarlo ^-^ 3!

-Y si te atrever a hacerlo otra vez te cortaré los brazos hum!

-Ya ya, cállense y entren que no pagamos tantísimo dinero para que nos saquen de aquí-dijo Kakuzu soltándo una lagrimita (N/A: xD).

* * *

Bueno... tuvo un final muy improvisado y churro (churro=feo,fome,etc) ._.'

Espero les haya gustado ^^ (si es que leyeron ò.o).

Saludos :D!

Cuídense! n.n


	5. Donde cabe uno, caben 8

"A Tobi no le gusta la oscuridaad! T^T"

-Rápido, busquen lugares que estén juntos!

-Qué tal hasta arriba? Ahí no se sienta nadie.

-No ahí no, no se ve tan bien como desde abajo v/.\v

-Aquí hay dos!-informó Kisame

-Acá hay otros dos hum!

-Yo voy con sempai! n.n

-Maldición hum!

-KAKUZKU! DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-DETRÁS DE TÍ!

-AH BUENO! MIRA, ACÁ HAY DOS LUGARES!

-**Y tú no vas a buscar lugar? **Yo podría estar en el techo incluso. **Verías bien de cabeza? **Tal vez no..

-Mira Zetsu, hasta arriba hay dos, vamos.

-**Te vas a sentar con Sasori? **No le veo nada malo, tú sí? **Tampoco, quién es Sasori? **...'

Entonces quedaron sentados cada uno en un lugar diferente, cada uno con su pareja de pelea.

-Se-sempai!

-Qué quieres Tobi?

-T-Tobi tiene miedo a la oscuridad! T^T

-(_Lo dice él que sólo ve con un ojo?) _Tranquilo Tobi, después que pongan la película no estará tan oscuro.

-Está bien n.n

**En otra parte de la sala**

-Sí ves bien desde aquí Itachi?

-Pues... eso de ver bien, precisamente no, y sabes por qué. Pero no están mal estos lugares.

-Ah bueno.

-Y... hay algo extraño en todo esto... -/.\-

-A qué te refieres?

-No sé... exactamente-se pone de pie y mira a toda la gente de la sala-...

**En otra parte**

-**Seguro que está bien aquí? **Supongo que sí. **No te estorba nadie?, te los podrías comer;hay muchos.. **No ahora, estaría mal. **Tal vez tengas razón.**

-Creo que yo sobro aquí...

-No Sasori, quédate **con nosotros.**

**EN OTRA PARTE XD**

-MALDICIÓN!

-Qué pasa ahora Hidan? -.-'

-Se me olvidó pedirle comida a Itachi.

-Nisiquiera sabes si te gustará.

-No importa, yo quería probar!.

-En el intermedio vamos si quieres.

Entonces empezaron los promos y comerciales de las películas que iban a salir próximamente.

-Wow! Mira las explosiones Tobi! Hay que venir a ver ésa sí!

Pero Tobi se cubría su ojito y temblaba en el rincón.

De un momento a otro se acabaron los cortes y salió una pantalla en color morado con letras blancas que decía "**Wonka**".

-Otra vez no!

-Síii! n.n Cante conmigo sempai!

Y Tobi empezó al ritmo de la canción

-_"Willy Wonka! Willy Wonka! El mejor chocolatero! (8)"_

Después del corto la sala se oscureció y la película empezó.


	6. El Movimiento Perfecto Versión I&K

Ataco de nuevo :D!

Por fin apenas se me ocurrió algo ._. (ya mañana entro al cole y naada de tiempo D:)

No es tan bueno (creo) como los primeros pero ._. .. ahí

Naruto, Katasukis, Buck-Tick o Atsushi Sakurai no me pertenecen bla bla. Derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**"El Movimiento Perfecto"**

(Versión Itachi&Kisame)

**Se veía la pantalla negra para luego pasar a una escena de algo así como un baile de graduación con chicos y chicas atascándose de comida y bebiendo hasta caer muertos, abrazándose, besándose y haciéndo toda clase de cosas ilegales.****(N/A: cualquier parecido con la realidad solo tengan cuidado XD).**

**A lo lejos en un rincón obscuro se veía a una pareja de enamorados demostrándose lo mucho que se querían.**

**Después del baile todas las parejas se iban a hacer lo suyo cada quién a su casa y por su lado**.

Se veía entonces a la pareja principal llegándo a la casa de la chica.

-_Mark, si llegan mis padres.._

_-Descuida Stella, mis padres los invitaron a un viaje por el crucero._

_-Pero, también me inquieta lo del asesino suelto..._

-Itachi?-susurró Kisame en la obscuridad.

-Qué?-dijo éste quitándo la vista de la pantalla para prestarle atención a su azulado amigo.

-Ya viste?-dijo y señaló discretamente con la mano que las parejas de su alrededor estaban todas tomadas de la mano y las chicas apoyadas en su pareja.

-... Y? Cuál es el punto Kisame?-preguntó Itachi llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

-Que ... -pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que la pareja de la pantalla estaba en un momento cachondo (N/A: XD).

Las parejas de junto empezaron a besarse y hacerse cariños y ya nadie veía la película, excepto los dos Akatsukis que contemplaban la pantalla con un leve signo de perversión entre sus ojos y un destello impresión.

-Eso.. Eso es legal!-preguntó Kisame mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre el asiento delantero.

-No... No estoy muy seguro pero.. -respondió Itachi lentamente mientras que al igual que Kisame inclinaban un poco la cabeza mirándo hacia la pantalla- Ohh... ya le ví forma... -y después ambos guardaron silencio.

Los sonidos de la película rebotaban por toda la sala. Itachi se ruborizaba a momentos y se hundía a cada tanto poco más en el asiento, hasta que su cabeza casi desaparecía.

-Qué te pasa, Itachi? -susurró Kisame desde "las alturas".

-Na-nada-dijo mirándo hacia otro lado y se acomodó el cuello de la capa para cubrir sus rosadas mejillas.

**Justo en el climax de la película (mejor dicho, la pareja) la puerta de la habitación se rompió en dos haciéndo un ruido sonoro que sobresaltó a la pareja que se hayaba sobre la cama.**

**En la entrada había un sujeto con un casco de jugador de futbol americano y el resto de sus ropas estaban rotas y llenas de sangre mientras que en la mano empuñaba con fuerza un hacha.**

-Aaahh!-gritó Kisame y rápidamente cogió la mano de Itachi que estaba sobre el posa-vasos.

-Aaaaahh!-respondió Itachi al sentir la mano de Kisame sobre la suya pero ninguno había dejado de mirar al asesino.

Itachi miró su mano debajo de la de Kisame con cierta curiosidad, miró de reojo a su compañero que observaba atento a la pantalla y daba sobre saltos cada tanto y apretaba más su mano.

El pelinegro se hundió de nuevo su asiento y miró un rato más sus manos, después lentamente giró la cabeza y vió que Kisame lo estaba viendo.

-Q-qué?-preguntó Itachi tímidamente cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con el cuello de la capa.

Kisame no respondió y continuó mirándo cómo su amigo cada vez se empeñaba en desaparecer de su asiento y sin más ni más le sonrió de una manera pacífica que Itachi no había visto nunca antes.

En un rápido intento por librar su mano, Itachi hizo un movimiento brusco y volteó la bandeja de nachos con queso que fue a parar sobre el regazo de Kisame.

-¡! Kisame... perdona.. yo no quería-empezó Itachi y rápidamente tomó unas servilletas con intención de darle unas servilletas para que se limpiara pero las manos de Kisame interceptaron las suyas, lo que provocó que Itachi tirara las servilletas y se alejara sobresaltado.

-Descuida Itachi, las cosas así pasan... agh, costará quitar el queso-decía Kisame haciéndo una mueca y apenas si se atrevía a tocar su túnica.

Itachi se agachó en el estrecho espacio que había entre las filas y buscaba a ciegas las servilletas hasta que percibió algo de papel debajo de los pies de su compañero.

-Kisame!-gritó un poco-Kisame levanta los pies!

Kisame por su parte miraba con extrañeza a la pareja de enfrente (no, la de la película no) que se retorcía en el aciento y soltaban gemidos y groserías (XD).

-Kisame!-gruñó una vez más Itachi y juntándo fuerza levantó ambas piernas de Kisame y las puso en el asiento delantero- ah, por fin- tomó las servilletas y se incorporó sailéndo de entre las piernas de Kisame.

-Jóvenes, si me hicieran el favor de acompañarme a la salida.

Delante de ambos había un policía y los alumbraba con una pequeña linterna.

-Qué? Por qué?-preguntó Itachi desconcertado.

-Han llegado reportes de gente problemática que hace sonidos y otra clase de cosas que no están permitidas en este lugar-dijo mientras miraba acusadoramente a Itachi y luego las piernas de Kisame sobre el asiento de adelante.

-Lo dice por ... Ah! No! No es lo que crée. Esto es queso. Que-so. Nada más. No es..

-Claro, queso, esa es nueva-dijo el guardia y tomó a Kisame del brazo para que se levantara y después hizo lo mismo con Itachi.

* * *

Cero y van dos \m/ jaja, qué tal? les gustó? espero que sí :B.

Sino, bueno, ya me hago yo responsable de los regaños v

Ja nee!


End file.
